More specifically, the invention relates to a cooling assembly comprising; a radiator intended to be supplied with a flow of a liquid coolant coming from the engine, a condenser for an air-conditioning system of the vehicle, mounted facing the radiator, and a ventilation assembly including a plate-like structure mounted facing the condenser, opposite the radiator with respect thereto, and carrying a motor-driven fan capable of inducing a flow of air through the radiator and the condenser.
Such cooling assemblies are mounted, in a preassembled state, in the engine compartment of motor vehicles, and present the problem that, in the case of subsequent servicing, in particular of the condenser, it is necessary to detach the entire assembly, with a resulting expenditure of time and money.